Warten
by Kriska88
Summary: Wenn man darauf wartet, dass sich das Leben bessert. Wenn man den Menschen um sich herum dankbar ist. Und trotzdem eine tiefe Sehnsucht hat. Diese Sehnsucht erfüllt sich, wenn man lange genug wartet, wenn auch anders als erwartet.


Hallo meine Lieben.  
Hier melde ich mich mal wieder mit einer ff. Und nein, Harry wird weder zu einem Mädchen, noch ist es eine HPxDM )  
Diesmal ist es eine Klein-Harry Ff die ich für vickysnape geschrieben habe. Sie hat sie, nur so nebenbei bemerkt, auch gebetat.  
**Daher widme ich diese Ff auch Vickysnape. Sie gehört nur dir Vicky+knuddel+**

So, aber bevor ich es vergesse, nichts von Harry Potter gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Alle Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling.

Ach ja, die Charactere sind extrem OOC, aber sie gefallen mir so besser. Nehmt es mir bitte nicht übel.

Und nun viel spaß beim lesen!

**Warten**

Es war dunkel und es stürmte, Donner grollte und Blitze durchzuckten den wolkenverhangenen Nachthimmel. Eine kleine Gestalt saß vor der Tür eines Hauses.  
Es war ein Junge, der durchnässt vor dem Haus kauerte, die Beine angezogen und die Arme um sie geschlungen, seine Stirn ruhte auf seinen Knien.

Der kleine Junge wartete.

Ein Blitz erleuchtete kurz die nächtliche Schwärze, so dass es möglich war, den Namen der Familie zu lesen, die in diesem Haus wohnte: „Dursley"

Das Haus lag im Dunkeln, schon vor Stunden wurden alle Lichter ausgemacht und die Hausbewohner waren schlafen gegangen. Schon vor Stunden, waren die Besucher nach Hause gegangen.

Diese Besucher waren auch der Grund, warum der Junge vor dem Haus wartete.  
Sie sollten nicht sehen, wer noch bei den Dursleys wohnte.

Denn er war ja nicht normal!

So hatte ihm seine Tante, die Schwester seiner verstorbenen Mutter, befohlen, dass er Draußen bleiben sollte. Und darauf achten, dass ihn niemand bemerkte.  
Sie würde ihn dann wieder reinholen, wenn alle wieder weg wären.  
Er sollte warten…

Das hatte er auch getan.

Denn in den letzten drei Jahren, in denen er schon bei den Dursleys lebte, hatte man ihm beigebracht zu gehorchen.

Und warum wartete er hier noch immer, obwohl die Gäste schon längs weg waren?

Obwohl es stürmte, kalt und dunkel war?  
Weil seine Tante ihn noch nicht abgeholt hatte.

Er würde warten, bis sie kam und ihn abholte.  
Solange würde er hier warten.

Warum er das tat?  
Weil er seiner Tante und ihrem Mann dankbar war.

Sie hatten ihn nach dem Unfall seiner Eltern aufgenommen. Ihn bei sich wohnen lassen, ihn mit Kleidung versorgt, ihm zu essen gegeben.

Sie hatten ihn aufgenommen, obwohl er für sie nur Probleme brachte.  
So mussten sie nicht nur ihren eigenen Sohn versorgen und aufziehen, sondern auch ihn.

Sie hatten ihn aufgenommen, obwohl seine Eltern Versager waren und er selbst ein Freak war.  
Woher er dass wusste?  
Sie hatten es ihm gesagt. Sie, seine Tante und sein Onkel.  
Woher er wusste dass es stimmte?  
Wenn es nicht stimmen würde, würden sie ihn dann nicht auch lieben?

Sie hatten ihn aufgenommen, obwohl er Harry Potter war.

Er war ihnen dankbar und ja, auch wenn man es nicht glauben mochte, er liebte sie.

Wie sollte er auch nicht?  
Bei dem, was sie alles für ihn getan hatten!  
Sie waren die einzige Familie die er je kennen gelernt hatte!

Langsam schlummerte Harry ein.  
Er spürte nicht mehr den kalten Regen,  
er spürte nicht mehr den starken Wind,  
er hörte nicht mehr den Donner.

----------------

Am nächsten Morgen, trat Petunia Dursley aus dem Haus, um die leeren Milchflaschen vor die Tür zu stellen. Als sie die kleine Gestalt am Boden erblickte, war sie für einen Moment verwirrt.  
Dann wurde ihr bewusst, wer da auf dem Boden saß und schlief.

„Hey Bengel, steh auf und geh sofort ins Haus! Was tust du hier Draußen? Wird's bald!" fing sie wütend an zu keifen und vergaß, dass sie selbst ihm befohlen hatte, Draußen zu warten.  
Dass sie ihn vergessen hatte, wie so oft schon.

Sie packte seine Schulter um ihn hoch zu ziehen, da er nicht reagierte.  
Als sie seine Schulter berührte, zuckte Petunia zusammen, da die Haut des Jungen, förmlich glühte. Sie zog ihn hoch und schob ihn ins Haus, Harry ließ das alles geschehen, denn er war nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh, ihm war heiß und alles drehte sich.

---------------------------

Petunia ließ Harrys Schulter los, um Vernon ihren Mann, zu holen.  
Doch da geschah es, Harry kippte um und lag bewusstlos am Boden.

Petunia blickte wie erstarrt ein paar Sekunden auf ihren Neffen, dann eilte sie zu ihm, hob ihn hoch und legte ihn auf das Sofa im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem sie Harry ins Wohnzimmer gebracht hatte, ging sie die Treppe nach oben zu ihrem Mann. Dieser schlief noch, sanft rüttelte sie ihn wach.

„Vernon steh auf, zieh dich an und geh mit Dudley zu deiner Mutter. Der Bengel ist krank und ich will nicht, dass sich unser Süßer bei ihm ansteckt!" erklärte ihm Petunia.

Vernon grummelte etwas von dummes Balg, nichts als Ärger und Aussetzen, doch tat er, was seine Frau ihm wollte.

Nach 30 Minuten, hörte man den Motor von des Dursley Benz anspringen und er fuhr gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn zu seinen Eltern.

Petunia blieb zurück und kümmerte sich um Harry.  
Das erste Mal, denn er war noch nie krank.  
Sie brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, denn er konnte wohl schlecht im Schrank unter der Treppe bleiben, wo er sonst immer schlief.

Und in Dudleys Kinderzimmer wollte sie ihn nicht bringen. Denn die Bakterien könnten sich ja dort ausbreiten.

Im Zimmer angekommen, legte sie ihn aufs Bett und zog ihm die immer noch nassen Sachen aus und deckte ihn zu.

Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer, wieso sollte sie noch bei ihm bleiben?  
Er schlief und sie hatte zu tun.

Es wurde spät, als Petunia ein Wimmern hörte.  
Sie beschloss nach ihrem Neffen zu sehen.

Als sie ins Zimmer kam, sah sie, wie der Junge zusammengekauert da lag. Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Haare klebten in seiner Stirn. Immer wieder wimmerte er zusammenhangsloses Zeug. Er hatte eindeutig Fieber und einen Alptraum.

Petunia ging ans Bett, nahm ein kleines Handtuch vom Nachtschrank und tauchte es ins Wasser, das in einer Schüssel auf dem Nachtschrank bereit stand.

Sie legte ihm das kühle und nasse Stück Soff auf die Stirn, drehte sich um und wollte schon gehen, als sie merkte, dass sie jemand oder etwas festhielt.

Petunia drehte sich um und sah Harry, der seine Augen halb geöffnet hatte.  
Er blickte sie aus fiebrigen Augen an, seine kleine Hand, klammerte sich in den Stoff ihrer Bluse.

Sie wollte ihn schon anfauchen, dass er sie loslassen sollte, als er etwas sagte, etwas, das sie erstarren ließ.

Ein Wort verließ seine Lippen:

„Mama"

Die Stimme brüchig, sehnsuchtsvoll, voller Flehen und Verzweiflung.  
Harry streckte seine andere Hand nach ihr aus, wollte sie berühren, sie fest halten.  
Seine Augen glitzerten vor Freude und aufkommenden Tränen.  
Auf seinen Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, ein glückliches, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.

Er fantasierte.

Und das wusste Petunia.  
Doch sie konnte ihn nicht so einfach anschnauzen und gehen, das ging einfach nicht.

Nicht bei diesem Blick.  
Nicht bei diesem Lächeln.  
Nicht bei dieser Stimme.  
Nicht bei diesem Wort…

Kurz schloss sie die Augen, atmete kurz durch, öffnete sie wieder und setzte sich neben Harry, ergriff die Hand, die er nach ihr ausstreckte.

Unbewusst strich sie ihm durchs Haar und über die Wange.

Das hatte sie noch nie getan.

Er blickte sie weiterhin an.

Dann tat sie es ohne zu wissen warum.  
Die Worte kamen wie von selbst über ihre Lippen:

„Ja mein Schatz, ich bin da. Schlaf jetzt und werde gesund, ich passe auf dich auf. Mami hat dich lieb."

Sie beugte sich vor und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Der Kleine lächelte glücklich, drückte die Hand seiner „Mutter", die immer noch in der seinen lag, kuschelte sich ins Bett und schloss die Augen. Nach ein paar Augenblicken war er schon eingeschlafen.

Petunia hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Sie fragte sich, was mit ihr los war.  
Das war Harry, ihr ungeliebter Neffe,  
der Sohn ihrer verhassten Schwester,  
er war eine Last, ein Freak.

Doch trotzdem konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach gehen, sie saß bei ihm und wachte über seinen Schlaf und hielt seine Hand fest.

Seinen Blick und den Klang seiner Stimme, würde sie nie vergessen.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er nur ein Kind war.

Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie seine einzige Familie war.

Und ihr wurde bewusst, was sie alles falsch gemacht hatte…

**ENDE**

So, fertig. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Hab noch n paar Klein-Harry-ff's, die ich auch noch hochladen werde.

bis dann,  
+wink+  
Kriska


End file.
